


The illusion of the pale

by Resplandor



Category: Hetalia:Axis Power
Genre: Gen, Human AU, character dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resplandor/pseuds/Resplandor
Summary: English is not my native language, so I'm not sure there will be grammatical mistakes. What I want to express does not seem to be fully expressed after the translation.(In fact I think my word become pale and odd after I translate it.)Thanks for your hit and reading.





	The illusion of the pale

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so I'm not sure there will be grammatical mistakes. What I want to express does not seem to be fully expressed after the translation.(In fact I think my word become pale and odd after I translate it.)
> 
> Thanks for your hit and reading.

Rovino had lost count of how long he had been in this bleak underground laboratory. He was locked up here, from a very young age. He remembered how he cried when he was locked in, the despair of being tied up to a laboratory bench, and the numbness of the present; but he couldn't remember what the outside world was like. He knew that his life would probably end here. He was twelve or thirteen years old now, but he had no idea how to escape, and even the thought of desire to escape was forgotten.  
So he was curious about that experiment of the same age.  
It's a test for some kinds of dependency drug, and it's terrible stuff was injected into the body. Then there's spasm of pain and consciousness is thrown out then falls high into the brambles of ice. After the cold gradually faded, he could vaguely realize that he almost died again.  
The boy was surprised that he could still laugh in such a place. He was even greeting to Rovino, "Hey, hi, I'm Antonio! I think I'm about fourteen years old now? "Well, it doesn't matter. How about you?"  
Rovino glanced at him, said nothing. He has bright green eyes with leaves and brown hair on his trunk. Rovino saw something in him -- life.  
Rediculous. They were all dead.  
They were attached to the test table. Even when they give up, they struggle when the pain strikes. The terrible men in white came with the potion, and they tore off Rovino's white clothes and filled his naked body with instruments. Rovino looked away, and Antonio was stripped as if he were a beast to be slaughtered -- as was Rovino himself.

 

"Inject number 713 first."  
Instructions were given and Rovino's hands and feet were shackled in a laboratory bench lock. The slender needles penetrate Rovino's pale neck skin, and the medicine slowly enters the body. Soon the familiar pain comes. When Rovino regained consciousness again, he could even see his body covered with green and white, with the color of death.  
Looking aside, Antonio was also injected with the drug, his body writhing in pain and his shouts were already weak. Next to him lay three injections that had been beaten.  
The experimenter took another medicine, and the needle disappeared into Antonio's body without hesitation.  
Antonio's experiment was to maximize the drug resistance and the short-term effects of high-dose injections. Rovino watched as a whole drug beat indiscriminately into Antonio's body.  
"Ah --" Antonio let out a scream, and then, with his mouth wide open, could no longer shout, but continued to struggle and writhe. Rovino clearly saw that his body was clearly graying.  
"Group A continued to inject the drugs to 212. Group B record the data about 713." The cold voice was emotionless.  
Another drug was picked up.  
Rovino saw his body turn to purple, and found that his breathing become difficult and his muscles were stiff. At last, when the syringes left after the injection were all piled up, drug dose was finally no longer increased, but Antonio's skin was already slightly bleeding. His mouth was open and his long and messy hair covered his face.  
However, what surprised Rovino most was that Antonio could still laugh when he met Rovino in the next experiment. This time, Rovino smiled too, "I'm Rovino, you bastard."

 

There is no place for experiments. They are just the most common items, dressed in wide white sheets, heavily shackled and regularly capable of being sent for "washing" and "screening". They were screened once a month, and failed tests were sent to the last trial leading to death. The experiments were all the same, with dirty hair on their shoulders, a blank face, and a scarred, pale, thin body.  
So Rovino knew that Antonio was not an experiment. He shouldn't be an experimental-he has a smiley face and a rebellious heart.  
In another experiment, Rovino and Antonio, along with two other children, they were taken away. As Rovino lay on the bench, he saw the men preparing to do the experiment that Antonio had done with him last time on himself. And the reagent Antonio faced was adjusted for dosage and type.  
Antonio turned to look at Rovino and smiled at him.  
Rovino could not help but smile.  
They are no longer alone, so they don't need to be afraid.  
"Rovi, you know? I can dance! And I can play guitar very well."  
"Up to you."  
"Really! I'd definitely show you how good I am if I wasn't here."  
"Rovi, there is a beach near my house, and scallops and jellyfish can be found at low tide."  
"Don't try to trick me into giving you my bread ."  
"Rovino! Let's celebrate our birthday! Although I can't remember my birthday and we don't know when today is... "  
"No. Rather than think about it, do you know that we may die in today's experiment?"  
"That's why we need a birthday!"  
"... All right. Happy birthday."  
"Thank you! So is Rovi. Happy birthday!"  
Again and again, the only unattended minute before the experiment, two people had a difficult conversation.

 

More and more experiments were dead, and houses were getting empty. Rovino and Antonio were sent to the same room after a month of screening. There were two dozen people living in the small room. The experiments were numbered from 1 to 1000, and there were all survivors in 1000 children.  
Rovino had heard the men's voices after an experiment that would soon be drawing to a close, and now was the last hurdle to achieve results. It was not a good new because it meant they would soon die.  
Little by little, the room became empty. Rovino also came close several times, but the body seemed to have become accustomed to medication and pain. Most importantly, Rovino wanted to live. He wanted to watch Antonio dance and listen to him play the guitar. And he wanted to see if the scenery of his hometown is really as beautiful as that of his own.  
"Rovi, shall we escape?  
One night Antonio poked Rovino next to him. Rovino could not see Antonio's face, but he knew what a tempting proposition it was.  
"Freedom"  
They'd lost too much.  
"No one is watching us tonight, and the damn beasts are busy celebrating."  
"The experiment is done. In three days we shall be put to death.  
"The drug that we have been receiving is a reagent, a drug that can be modified for the body's ability. And we live to the end. Although our bodies are hurt by the potions, we have forces they don't have."  
"Today is the last chance."  
They broke the chains, got out of the prison, and, while the men were not ready, they attacked a man alone, get his finger and passed through all the inescapable gates.  
They found Antonio and Rovino running away, but it was too late.

 

The wide white cape flies over, with the familiar smell of cruel medicine and the hope of survival. The brown - haired boy took his hand, and he was a long time in captivity, still with the same uplifting power of the sun. Little Rovino fled with little Antonio to the future -- to freedom.  
The little kids ran down the hallway, letting sirens Pierce their eardrums, and they weren't afraid.  
They wanted to go out into the world, and everything they'd ever thought about the future is coming.  
They ran to the end of the passage, and a blinding light shone in front of them -- the soft colours grew strong and powerful.  
That evening, their eyes were forever imprinted with the dying sun.

 

They did not know that the base had been discovered by the local government, which had privately ordered the army to use weapons to destroy it.  
No one knew, no one CAREED, though there were innocent victims.

 

They saw the last sunset amid the roar.  
The color of blood spread out to the other side of the horizon where the sun sets.  
They wouldn't close their eyes.


End file.
